Thorin's Rage
by WanderingWiseFool
Summary: With the five armies on his door step and the dragon sickness taking over Thorin crumbles.


I wasn't the first to sit here I could tell. The rest of the company have too, each individually sneaking away and visiting to mourn. When we had first stumbled upon this room the air chilled and silence fell. The resting place of our last trapped mountain folk, half decayed bodies huddled close, mothers clutching their children to their bodies and thick layers of dust covering them like a blanket. The cold stone wall to the side of me had a little in cove which the layers of dust had been wiped away from. Following suit I jumped up, sat and remembered for a while.

o0o

A hand latched on to the door frame, creating a deep echo that pulled me out of my thoughts. It was just a hand I couldn't see who it belonged to. But I knew it was him, I had memorised those hands in great detail. He staggered in to the centre of the room and yet did not see me, there he stood. Limply and defeated he looked upon the dead. Then I saw his hands ball into fists his shoulders tense up. His head hung as if he was about to cave in only to stand like this for quite some time. The air was thick and I began to feel like I was intruding on something very personal and private. So I stood up with the sole intention of announcing my presence.

But before I could I was interrupted by my king wailing out in anger, a strong, rage full anger, full of frustration and hate. I stepped backwards until my back was up against the cold wall, I pushed against it. I did not run away from him, even though I was little scared. He stormed over to a wall to his left which he punched with both fists, roaring out, he pressed his forehead against it whilst still shouting. The bodies that surrounded him were covered in dust and his shouting caused dust to cloud the room. I had had enough, I couldn't stand to see him so possessed.

I stepped forward with all my courage, determined to speak load and clear. "My lord!" the words were weaker than expected but he still heard. The shouting stopped abruptly, and the silence of the mountain seeped in to the room once more. His arms lowered from the wall and he turned to face me. His eyes were wide, his body stiff and he looked incredibly lost as he searched for something to say. It was almost humorous. I tried to smile and slowly approached him. He stared into my eyes intently as he wondered at my intentions. Without thought to my actions I reached out for his hand and took it in mine. His hands were hot and still shook with rage and mine where cold from the air yet stilled his. I realised that being so forward with my actions was discourteous but I was into deep and the warmth felt safe not dangerous. His brow creased, yet his gaze held fast. "My lord you must not shout for we must honour the dead with our silence." I whispered gently and with that I saw the anger and rage slip away to cower back and replace itself with sorrow and pain.

His deep blue eyes began to water and my king began to weep. For so many years he had been my comfort, the most in control, the strongest, the leader of the company. But the man that stood before me then was a mess. He hung his head once again as he cried, with a large howl he dropped to one knee and clung to my legs like a weeping child burying his face into my skirt. My breathing became heavy from this unkingly intimate action. To see him like this was as painful as any sword or arrow that was waiting outside the mountain walls and a tear dropped from my face as I kneeled down to join my king. I pulled his head into my aching chest and wept silently for him. After a long while when he had calmed I spoke "My lord..." he didn't stare, so I did something that I usually didn't have the courage to do "Thorin..." I whispered softly, he slowly looked up at me, his strong facade re-kindled, his face was like stone yet his eyes were bloodshot and through them no words were needed. "Thorin let us leave this place, we have disturbed the dead for too long."

We both stood and made our way out the room, we walked in silence. As we started heading back to the company, Thorin took my hand and lead me a different way, I glanced down at our hands entwined with one another. "Lets us stay in each other's company a while longer, I am not yet ready to face the company just yet." His voice was coarse and raspy, more so than usual. I had not heard him speak all day, this came as a welcome change. I took the opportunity to start talking again. "Where are you leading me?" when no reply came I looked over to him, and continued walking. He looked as if he was contemplating over his destination. When I realised we were walking in circles it became clear he did not have one I smiled to myself and looked down again to our hands. "You could have just said ..." and Thorin smirked.


End file.
